fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off
Plot With the glee club finally complete and whole, Mrs. Clark starts a series of lessons to prepare the group for the upcoming competitions. Noticing that some of the members still don't fully trust each other, she intends to make the group become more like a family and less like a club. A-Plot: Mrs. Clark locking the now 14 members of the glee club in the choir room over the weekend to try and strengthen their bond. B-Plot: Several members of the glee club final opening up and being real about their intentions and emotions, including Alison, Kyle and Joe. C-Plot: Cass becoming a part of the club. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez *Jake Austin as Andrés Herrera Guest Cast *Mark Indelicato as Emma Spears *Keke Palmer as Gina Roberts Episode Previously on the Fugly Hoes: Reboot... Sydney found a new, close friend in Angelika and has finally stood up to Alison and has since fallen out with her and her lap-dog Becca. Alison is fuming, obviously, but seems to have a mischivious plan for revenge seeing as she's still in the glee club even though no one's holding her hostage. Zach has found a new, close friend in Lily and shared a secret with her: he likes Nathan. Which makes him bisexual, something he wasn't even aware existed until Lily explained it to him. Nathan is unaware of said feelings, whereas Joe isn't. He's got the hots for Zach all over and started dating Emma just to try and make him jealous. Kyle has had a complete break-down a couple weeks ago and no one really gets why, also no one even questioned his behaviour after that anymore, but he seems to have bonded with Nathan over a sneaky plan: in order to convince Mrs. Clark that they all get along well, he and Nathan lured the other's with the big fat competition reward. So now they're all faking being besties. And that's what you missed on Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Thursday afternoon, in the choir room "Okay guys," Mrs. Clark said, clapping her hands together. "Since all the personal drama has finally been set aside, I think it's high time we start some serious practicing for the upcoming Sectionals competition." The kids all nodded along in varying degrees of enthusiasm. "So, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick and get all the sheet music from my locker in the teacher's lounge and in the meantime, you guys can discuss song choices for practice today! Alright, start brainstorming," Mrs. Clark explained as she walked out and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door snapped shut, Maya stood up to speak. "Ok, so guys, I think we should do-" she started, but Alison interrupted her. Holding up her hand directly in Maya's face, she started ranting. "No one, and I mean no one in this entire world, asked for your opinion, caramel munchkin, so just shut your squeaky hole and sit back down on your flat behind." Maya stared at her with her mouth in an o-shape and frowning eyes. Matt glared at Alison. "What did she ever do to you? What did anyone in here ever to do you for you to be such a rude-ass skank?" he asked her. Alison just scoffed. Just as she started to speak, Gina slapped Matt across the arm. "Why the heck are you defending the lil' bugger, Matt?" Matt whipped his head around, lost for words due to his conflicting feelings. Sydney chimed in for him, zeroing in on Gina. "Because that's what friends do, which is something you'd know if you had any in here!" she exclaimed. Joe scoffed, "Please, as if friendship were such a meaningful thing in here." Angelika turned his head towards him, offended at the insinuation she didn't care about her friends. "And what's that supposed to mean, Joe?" He just shrugged. "It means that most of what we do in here is the opposite of friendship. None of you care about each other," he sneered. Emma snapped his fingers in the air. "Preach it, my baby!" Now it was Zach's time to scoff. "Yeah, right. You would know about not caring about anyone else's feelings but your own," he spit out, still feeling the sting of seeing him with Emma. Lily frowned in confusion. Joe stared at him with a hurt look in his eyes. Then his eyes turned furious. "Yeah, well I know what you care about. Getting into Nathan's pants is what it is!" he screamed, standing up and pointing fingers. Zach stared at him, shocked that he would expose a secret like that. Lily gasped, then stood up too. "Who the hell do you think you are to just expose someone like that, you idiot?!" she yelled, placing one hand protectively on Zach's shoulder. Joe gave her an unimpressed look. "And since when are you guys best friends, again?" Zach stood up, too, now. "Lily's a great friend, unlike the rest of you guys. She actually listens when I talk and she cares!" Nathan rolled his eyes. "Please, all she cares about is that front-and-center chair and that everyone like her goodie-two-shoe'd ass," he said in a boring tone. Kyle burped. "Yeah, we only agreed for her to be co-captain because she wouldn't stop whining otherwise, anyway," he slurred in her general direction. Lily looked deeply hurt. "Wh-what?", she asked timidly, a tear rolling down her cheek. Zach took her hand affectionately. Angelika gave him an exasperated sigh. "And who exactly asked you, Kyle? You should really stop drinking," she told him. Kyle flipped her the middle finger. "You know, I might be dru-hic-hunk but I still speak better English than you, you immigrant," he slurred again, sinking lower in his chair. Angelika just stared at him, at a loss for words. Sydney stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You know, she's right, Kyle. If you don't stop drinking you're out of the club," she told him matter-of-factly. Joe laughed. "And who made you queen of the jungle, low-IQ-Barbie?" Gina turned to Maya with a wicked smile. "Aren't you and the booze-reeking hobo supposed to be besties? Why aren't you sticking up for him, huh? Some kind of friendship in here, my ass," she snorted. Suddenly, Becca jumped up and started screaming. "OH MY GOD WOULD YOU JUST STOP ALREADY? JUST STOP IT WITH ALL THE HATING AND INSULTING AND STABBING EACH OTHER'S BACKS!" Everyone just stared at her with big eyes. Becca breathed heavily. "You guys are the worst people I have ever met. You're rude, you insult each other, you hurt each other, you spill secrets and sell each other down the river more times a minute than a super-computer could count. What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU?" she started screaming again as she stormed off out of the choir room. The room was quiet. Everyone started looking at each other. Lily, Joe and Zach had glassy eyes, while Kyle looked sick, Alison had her hands in her face and the rest were guiltily looking down at the floor. Just then, Mrs. Clark came back in with a blonde, positive looking girl in tow. "Okay guys, I hope you could agree on some songs for us to perform to today, but first, let me introduce Cass Winters, a new transfer student from New York. She'll be joining our group starting today. You're gonna hear her sing, too, but just know that she was the lead of the show choir in her school back in the Big Apple, so the fact that she can join should be a given," Mrs. Clark finished, a hand on Cass' shoulder. Cass gave them a lovely smile and a small wave. The entire club just stared at her dumbfoundedly, still shocked over what had just happened. Mrs. Clark noticed the tension. She cleared her throught. "Guys, what's going on? And where is Becca?" she asked them. Lily whiped furiously at her cheeks. "I ha-have to go be somewhere, excuse me," she said in a broken voice as she rushed out of the room. Zach looked worriedly after her. Mrs. Clark watched them all with a suspicious stare. "Cass, why don't you sit down next to Matt in the back-row," she instructed, as Matt gave her a tired wave, "and we can start rehearsing until Becca and Lily get back." She clapped her hands, then started hand out the sheet paper she had just retrieved from her locker. Everyone but Cass let out a sigh. Meanwhile, in the auditorium... Lily came stumbling onto the stage of the empty auditorium, sniffing and still whiping at her cheeks. She let out a series of grunts and 'ughs' before sitting down at the edge of the stage, looking at the non-existent audience. Silently, she started singing. Lily: Everyday I sit here waiting Everyday just seems so long And now I've had enough of all the hating Do we even care It's so unfair Any day it'll all be over Everyday there's nothing new And I just try to find some hope To try and hold onto But it starts again It'll never end I'm heavily broken And I don't know what to do Can't you see that I'm choking And I can't even move When there's nothing left to say What can you do? I'm heavily broken And there's nothing I can do It feels like I'm drowning I'm screaming for air Louder I'm crying And you don't even care I'm heavily broken And I don't know what to do Can't you see that I'm choking And I can't even move When there's nothing left to say What can you do? I'm heavily broken, oh-oh-ooahh And there's nothing I can do... Unknown to Lily, Becca stood at the far-off entrance of the audience, watching her sing. A determined look on her face, Becca turned around to leave. The next day in the choir room: The entire club was sat on the rows of chairs, not talking to each other. Instead of sitting next to Alison as usual, Becca sat at the other end of the room, legs and arms crossed. Mrs. Clark entered the room, pushing a book-wagon full of bags and boxes in front of her. She cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "So, it has come to my understanding that you all lied to me about getting along," she said, to which everyone gave a silent gasp or look of shock. She crossed her arms and stood in front of them. "Now listen up, kids. I know this entire thing might seem like a joke to you. This club and what we do, or at least trying to do, it doesn't seem to matter much to most of you. And I understand that. That's one thing, though. The way you guys treat - not only each other - but almost everyone in this school is so far out of line, it's unbelievable. And that doesn't only go out to Alison," Mrs. Clark noted, with Alison looking up at the mention of her name. "It goes out to almost everyone else, too. You all are rude. You're disrespectful. You knowingly and, worse even, willingly, stab each other in the back. You hurt each other deeply, on purpose. It disgusts me," she spits accusingly. Everyone flinches a little. "You're selfish, self-centered and it makes you a really foul sort of people. And it has to stop. You guys don't seem to understand what you're doing to each other. I get that a lot of you have had a shitty life so far. Everyone has had bad experiences. That's no excuse to have such a filthy go at other people at any given opportunity. Being sassy, being sarcastic, hell, even being a bit bitchy and savage at times, that's fine. That's okay. But there's such a huge difference between being that and being what you guys are being. And the worst part is that you're not doing yourselves any favors. I can see in your eyes that you all really enjoy being here and performing as a group. If you continue to wreck each other like you do, I won't have to disband the club, it'll tear itself apart. And I doubt any of you actually want that," she sighed. "Long story short, this entire thing mostly bothers me because you're dragging it into this club and therefore, into my class. So, as your teacher, I'm giving you some homework," Mrs. Clark started explaining, going around the room and locking the doors to the hallways. "You're going to bond. For real this time. You'll talk with each other and you'll actually listen. You will have to talk about some of your fears and you will, eventually, talk about some of your dreams and hopes. Here's some helpful research and a couple games on the entire thing," Mrs. Clark says, smashing a book onto the piano in the fron of the room. "It is now Friday afternoon, so you have until Monday afternoon, when we have our next club meeting," she announces, walking towards the last un-locked door. Everyone started looking at each other in confusion. "Oh, and here's the catch. You'll do it all in here," she says as she backs out of the room, doorknob in hand. The club members all start to get up and look scared. "Everything you will need is on the book-wagon. Have a nice weekend," Mrs. Clark finished, smashing the door closed and locking it, while some of the club members started rushing towards the door to try and stop her, pounding on the door and screaming after her. Kyle sat on his chair, a pale-green-ish color on his face. "I hope there's alcohol on the wagon," he muttered. Maya gave an exasperated sigh. Nathan looked just as ill-stricken. "I hope there's an oxygen tank on the wagon," he breathed. Zach looked at him, deeply worried, which Joe noticed and rolled his eyes at. Alison returned from the door she was previously dry-humping and started looking through the stuff on the wagon. "I hope there's an actual bed somewhere on this wagon because I sure as hell am not gonna sleep on a yoga mat with a 5$-sleeping bag," she scoffed as everyone started gathering around the wagon and picking stuff out. Lily, Nathan, Becca and Cass were the only ones left sitting. Cass just stared blanky ahead, unable to comprehend how she got herself into this mess. Becca noticed her shell-shocked expression. She turned to her. "Welcome to glee club. This is kind of thing that happens in here because they're all shity people," Becca drooled with sarcastic sweetness. She stood up, grabbed a sleeping bag from the wagon and started to walk towards the far end of the room again when Nathan spoke up. "It was you," he said to her. "You told Clark about our deal." Becca turned towards him and nodded yes. "Of course it was me," she said smoothly. Everyone started glaring at her. "Why would you do that?" Lily asked her in a hurt voice. Becca flopped down on her sleeping bag an took her purse onto her lap, starting to rummage around in it. "Honestly? I was hoping she'd just disband the club and get it over with. I didn't see this happening, instead.." she trailed off as she put her phone-charger into the outlet. "I call dibs on this one," she announced. Alison walked towards her. "You're not a victim here, Danish pastry, y'know. You insulted them, too!" she accused her. Becca nodded. "Yeah, I know I did. And I officially apologize for the two insults I ever used towards anyone in this room," Becca said genuinely. "But I only did it to please you, Ali. And I'm over that, seriously, I'm so done with you and your bullshit. With y'all's bullshit, to be frank," she sighed. "I love being in here. I love singing and dancing but you guys make me hate it for the first time in my life, it's exasperating." Cass looked around the room, finally. "Are you guys really that bad?" she asked them. Everyone was about to shake it off and scoff, but then Cass spoke up again. "Be honest, guys," she said as she got up and walked towards the piano. "Did you really do all those things Mrs. Clark described?" Cass stared at them all. Everyone was at a loss for words, until, all of a sudden, Maya started laughing sadly. "You should have seen us yesterday. Everyone was screaming at everyone, it was insane." Nathan sighed. "Y'know, some of us are not that bad, honestly. Like, Maya or Angelika, they mostly refrain from being rude to someone. Or Matt," Nathan continued, locking eyes with the guy. Matt smiled slightly. "They get defensive every now and then. But who doesn't?" Nathan kind of asked himself. Lily cleared her throat. "I think that's what most of us do. We're just really sensitive about our insecurities, I guess? We have a go at each other's achilles' heel for no reason and because that hurts so much, we start becoming... really bad," she finished quietly. "Everyone except Alison," Joe murmured. Alison glared at him. "Sorry, but it's true," Joe continued. "You're just mean for no reason at all." Alison turned her head to stare at the wall. "You don't know me. You don't know me at all.." she trailed off. "Then," Cass started, looking through the book Mrs. Clark left behind, "start telling us about you." Alison scoffed. "It says right here in the book that before you can really like someone, you have to understand them. And before you can understand someone, you have to know them," Cass explained. "I don't think you guys have to like each other right away, but you definitely seem to have to be able to understand each other. Cause, if you don't, there won't be a club left for you all to be in, from what I gather," Cass finished. Everyone started looking expectantly at Alison, who just rolled her eyes dramatically, snatched a yoga mat and sleeping-bag and walked towards the shelves. Plopping down on the ground, she started explaining. "You all have no idea what it's like being me. I worked damn hard to get to where I am. I know it doesn't matter much to all of you, but it matters to me, to be popular," she explained. "Popularity is like currency. There's no limits to what you can do when you're the most popular girl in school. And I had to crawl my way from the bottom to the top. The only Alison you guys all know is this version," she says, pointing towards herself. "The insulting one, the one who thinks she's better than any of you. You don't know the girl I was in middle school. I had braces. And glasses. I was shy and I was bullied. And not in the tickle-me way you guys are being teased. All you get is vile words and the occasional slushie. I was beat up almost every day. My clothes were ripped apart, my school books and stuff were burned or thrown down the river or destroyed some other way. It got so bad that my mom became depressed about it. Then she turned manic. Then she killed herself. She killed herself because of what had been happening to me," Alison barked. "So you know what I did? I got my shit together, lost weight, had my braces removed, started wearing contacts and crawled my way towards the top of the social food chain. And you don't get there by being nice. Does it make me a stone cold bitch? Obviously. Do I like it? Not all the time, I sure don't. But I make no apologies for I choose to keep myself alive and well," Alison finally finished with a huff. Emma looked at her. "Ali, you've never told me that..." Alison rolled her eyes. "Of course I haven't. I tell everyone my mom left my dad to pursue her dream in Hollywood. Because telling everybody the truth - and that includes my step-brother - would make them able to look behind the mask, sympathize and stop taking me seriously. Like y'all are doing now, ugh." Cass shook her head. "I don't think it's a bad thing. It's not about changing you, it's about understanding you. I guess we all get why you are the way you are, now, which makes it easier to deal with it." Everyone in the room nodded silently. Cass gave a final nod. "And seeing as this is a glee club, this is just asking for a song," she said as started playing the piano keys. Alison made a silent gaggin noise, but went along anyway. Alison: I can be selfish, yeah, so impatient Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe I'm insecure, yeah, I make mistakes Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road I can get low, I can get low Don't know which way is up Yeah, I can get high, I can get high Like I could never come down Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can't handle my worst You ain't getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt Take me or leave me I'll never be perfect Believe me, I'm worth it So take me or leave me (Cass: So take me or leave me) So take me or leave me (Cass: So take me or leave me) Alison with Cass: Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can't handle my worst You ain't getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt felt, felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt As Cass finished the final notes of the song, she turned to look at Alison and smiled. "See, now that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" she asked the other girl. Alison tried to hide her smile. "No, that was actually nice. Becca stared at them with raised eyebrows. "Fuck's sake, Clark's plan is actually working..." A couple hours later everyone had set up their own place to sleep and shared some more intimate stuff and secrets in order to get along better. Nathan was lying next to Alison. They had bonded a bit over the fact that Nathan's mother, too, had passed away when he was younger. They seemes to start to genuinely like each other at this point. Next to Alison lay Sydney and Angelika, who had obviously gotten over their hatred for the girl. Angelika explained that it hurt when people point out the fact that she doesn't fit in because of her accent, because it made her feel even more of an outcast and weirdo. Sydney confessed that despite everyone assuming she's dumb as bread, she'd love to become a lawyer and save the environment. Across from them lay Emma and an extremely annoyed Joe, who kept glancing over at where Zach, Lily and Cass lay together. Every now and then his and Zach's eyes would meet for an uncomfortable, albeit loaded second. Zach had admitted to the club that he had, indeed, recently discovered he may also like guys, but denied the rumor that he was interested in Nathan. He just wasn't ready for that, yet. Maya and Kyle lay next to each other, too, with Matt and Gina facing them from the other side. Gina glared at Maya everytime their eyes met. Gina had explained to the others that she's crazy jealous, which didn't really surprise anyone. Angelika looked up towards Kyle, then. "Kyle, I'm sorry for snapping, earlier. But we seriously need to talk about what's going on with you..." she trailed off. Kyle sighed, but nodded. "I guess this is as good a place and time as any to share this with you," he said as he turned to the whole group, leaning against the wall. "When I was 13, I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. My parents didn't know where it was coming from and even less how to stop it. They're strictly anti-medication so all they had me do was sit and talk to a therapist for an hour twice a week. Which helped next to nothing," he sighed. "Ugh, this part is really intimate... but I started having this, I don't know, sort of imaginary friend, I guess? Like, whichever side of my dipolar disease I would be on, he would be the other side. I named him Frankie. And it was because of him that I started consuming alcohol in the first place. By the time I got 15, it had all become extremely bad. My parents couldn't really handle all the stress of having a mentally unstable child, so they started leaving for vacations more frequently while the vacations all turned longer and longer. Until I barely saw them more than once a month, at all, and was left to my own devices. It got so bad that some people found me lying on the street outside the city where I lived back then, screaming and thrashing at some unvisible person. They had me admitted, so I went into rehab and afterwards, directly to a psychiological clinic. I stayed there over the summer, then used some of my parent's money to move to a city nearby - this one - and swore to myself I'd start over... guess that plan's sacked now," he tried to joke, but everyone was way too shocked by the story. Maya reached out and held his hand. Kyle's face softened. "I take medication, now. Well, I started slipping up recently, which was very noticeable, I guess. But I'm trying to get back on track. It's just really hard," Kyle said, letting out a deep, sad sigh. Suddenly everyone looked up at Cass, who had sat herself in front of the piano again, playing the keys as the opening to a song. Kyle: What if we stop having a ball? What if the paint chips from the wall? What if there's always cups in the sink? What if I'm not what you think I am? Maya: What if I fall further than you? Gina: What if you dream of somebody new? Zach (with Joe): What if I never let you win? (Chase you with a rolling pin?) Kyle: Well, what if I do? Kyle with The Note-Worthy: I am giving up on making passes and I am giving up on half empty glasses and I am giving up on greener grasses I am giving up I am giving up I am giving up I am giving up on greener grasses I am giving up for you I am giving up for you Kyle: I am giving up Maya went in for a hug with Kyle. "You can do this, I believe in you!" she told him. Matt smiled. "We all do. But you have to know, Kyle, you don't need to be either side with us. Neither completely depressed and snarky, nor all marry-go-happy. You can just be yourself and that's all that matters to us," he finished. Kyle had started crying now, he nodded and mouthed a silent thanks at Matt. Cass nodded appreciatively. She turned too Matt, then. "So, what's your dealio?" she asked him. Matt avoided her eyes. "I tend to become a little overprotective, that's it.." he trailed off. No one really bought it, but also no one could actually force him. After that short encounter, Cass turned towards Joe. "Joe, you're up next, then. What's going on with your seething and raging?" Joe's head snapped towards Cass' to glare at her. "That's none of your fucking business, now is it?" he sneered. Cass raised her eyebrows. "No but this is what we've been doing for the past couple hours. Sharing our secrets. You should do it, too. I know something is setting you off-" "Yes but it's still none of your business. Really dandy for y'all to open up and share your dirty little secrets but i don't have to join in, still." Everyone stared at him and several of the members started to try and talk him into finally opening up. "Guys, let him be!" Lily snapped at them. Everyone turned their heads towards her in surprise, even Joe. "If he doesn't wanna share his stuff with everyone like the rest of you did, that's his choice. For some of us, opening up like that is just not that easy, okay? It's not just about saying what's on your mind and getting accepted. We just don't open up that easily. I know I don't wanna tell everyone about what's been bothering me the past couple weeks. It's not because I don't trust anyone in here, it's just that it's... well.. none of your business, I guess," Lily finished lamely, giving Joe a shy smile. "So just let him be. He'll come to us whenever he's ready," she finished, looking at him. Joe nodded slightly, giving her a small, thankful smile. Once again, Cass just started playing the opening notes of a song on the piano, and being the spootlight seekers they were, Joe and Lily jumped on the opportunity. Joe: Ooh-ooh-ooh-uuh, yeah, yeah My skin is like a map of where my heart has been And I cant hide the marks but it's not a negative thing So I let down my guard Drop my defences Down by my clothes I'm learning to fall With no safety net To cushion the blow Lily (and Joe): I bruise easily (So be gentle) when you handle me There's a mark you leave (Like a loveheart) carved on a tree (I bruise easily) (Can't scratch the surface) Without moving me underneath (I bruise easily) (Joe: Eeeh, yeaah) I bruise easily, yeah Lily: I found your fingerprints on a glass of wine Do you know you're leaving them all over this heart of mine, too Joe and Lily: But if I never take This leap of faith I'll never know So I'm learning to fall With no safety net To cushion the blow Joe (and Lily): I bruise easily (So be gentle) when you handle me There's a mark you leave (Like a love heart carved on a tree) (I bruise easily) (Can't scratch the surface) Without moving me (underneath) (I bruise easily) (Lily: Hey, yeah-eh-eah) I bruise easily Joe: Anyone who can touch you Can hurt you or heal you Joe with Lily: Anyone who can reach you Can love you or leave you The Note-Worthy: So be gentle (Joe: La-da-da-da-da-da-da) (Lily: So be gentle) (Joe: So be gentle) So be gentle (Lily: Heey-eey-eey) (Joe: So be gentle) (Lily: Ooh) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ohh Joe: I bruise easily So be gentle when you handle me Lily (with Joe): There's a mark you leave Like a loveheart (carved on a tree) Joe and Lily: I bruise easily Can't scratch the surface Without moving me underneath I bruise easily (Joe: I bruise easily) (Lily: Yeah-eah-eah-eh-eh) I bruise easily I bruise easily Joe: I bruise easily Lily smiled at Joe. "That was amazing," she said. Despite his usual foul liking towards other people, Joe genuinely smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it really was. We should take that into consideration for Sectionals, if you ask me." Suddenly they heard the door of the choir room spin and unlock. They all stared at the door, which opened to reveal Alex and his gang of brainless jocks, each with a big cup of slushie in hand. "Well, I thought I heard a gay cat screaming. Added bonus for the homeless lapdog screeching along its sad, lonely song," Alex drooled out. Alison stodd up and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want, single-white-brain-cell?" she sneered at him. Alex just scoffed. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, ey? You seem to have finally gotten a small wiener transplanted onto your fuming, gaping vulva hills and joined the queer hometown marching band as the official fag hag," Alex slurred at her. Alison just narrowed her eyes. "You better get out of here in the next 3 seconds, afore's I will take out the ninja blade I have hidden between my burning breasts and cut you into pieces with it," she said threateningly. Andrés, another jock, just laughed out loud. "Bitch, please. Get your hepatitis reeking trash-hole checked, will ya?" he spat at her, throwing the dark red-died slushie all over her. The other jocks followed suit, throwing the cold, icy liquid all over anyone. The entire glee club just stood there and gasped, frozen in shock under the slushie attack. The jocks laughed, high fived and walked off. "Let's go home, fellas. Looks like the gay cat froze to death." Everyone was starting to try and get the slushie out of their hair and clothes, except Alison, who just stood there, hands frozen mid-air, eyes snapped tightly shut. "Am I dead? Is this what it feels like to be dead? Is this hell? WHY IS IT SO COLD IN HELL?" she started screaming. Lily and Joe both chuckled and shook their heads. They walked towards Alison, took her by the arms and walked her to the next girls' bathroom, to clean her up. All the other members followed suit, pushing into one bathroom, in front of the row of mirrors, working the liquid out of their clothes, faces and hair. After everyone, even Alison, got the stuff worked out properly enough, they all went back into the choir room to clean up. Only Joe and Lily were still in the bathroom. When there was nothing of slushie left to occupy themselves with, they turned towards each other. "Thank you-" they both started saying at the same time. "No, I'm sorry-" it happened again. They both shook their heads at the ridiculous situation. Joe cleared his throat. "Look, I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back there. It means a lot to me, knowing that I have someone who has my back, even though I might not have deserved it. So thank you. And I'm sorry for all the rude stuff I've said about you. Like me, you have your reasons to be how you just are and I should have respected that more." Lily smiled. "It's okay, everyone has their own way of working through things. So I forgive you, and you're welcome. I know what it's like, to have something going on you absolutely don't wanna talk about... so I felt like it wasn't right that they were pushing you." Joe nodded. "Just so you know, you can count on me having your back from now on, too.," Joe explained. "I feel like we're sort of in the same boat. We should help each other and not try to tear each other down." "Exactly," Lily agreed. She help up her right hand pinkie, which Joe laughed at. He nodded, and locked his left hand pinkie with it before walking out together. Back in the choir room "Okay, all cleaned up," Becca announced. She then sighed. "Do you guys just wanna go home, now that the door's unlocked anyway?" Sydney cocked her head. "How did those idiots get the key, anyway? And why were they even here at this time of night?" Zach turned towards her. "Late night practices are sort of commong shortly before the competition season starts," he explained. "But hell do I know where they hijacked that key from." Joe sighed. "Doesn't really matter anyway, does it?" Alison turned towards them, having previously watched through the stuff on the shelves. "What do you guys say we just stay here for the night and go home tomorrow? I hate to admit it, but this was kind of fun and we could still practice," she suggested. Everyone nodded yes to the idea. "Might as well make the best of it, right?" Nate asked. Cass smiled brightly at them all. "Looks to me like this club just saved its own ass. And I think I have the perfect song to celebrate that..." she trailed off as she plugged her phone into the boombox and the song started. Maya: Not a word from your lips You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip Kyle: A quick hit, that's your game But I'm not a piece of meat, stimulate my brain Alison: Night is young, so are we Lets get to know each other better, slow and easily Nate: Take my hand, let's hit the floor Shake our bodies to the music, (with Emma: maybe then you'll score) Angelika: So come on baby, won't you show some class Why you want to move so fast (Sydney: Ooooh) Joe and Lily (with The Note-Worthy): We don't have to take our (clothes off) (Sydney: Mmh-mmh) To have a good time (Oh, no) We could dance and party (all night) (Sydney: All night, we can dance all night) And drink some cherry wine (Uh-huh) We don't have to take our (clothes off) (Sydney: No, no, nooh) To have a good time (Oh, no) We could dance and party (all night) (Sydney: Aa-aa-aall night) And drink some cherry wine (Uh-huh) Matt with The Note-Worthy: Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Zach: Just slow down if you want me A man wants to be approached cool and romantically Becca: I've got needs just like you If the conversation's good, vibrations through and through Lily: So come on baby, won't you show some class Why you want to move so fast (Joe: Noo) Cass and Sydney (with The Note-Worthy): We don't have to take our (clothes off) (Joe: No, nooh) To have a good time (Oh, no) We could dance and party (all night) (Joe: All night, all night) And drink some cherry wine (Uh-huh) (Joe: Oooh, no) We don't have to take our (clothes off) (Joe: Oh, ooh) To have a good time (Joe: A good time) (Oh, no) (Joe: Oh, no) We could dance and party (all night) (Joe: Olé, all night) And drink some cherry wine (Joe: Cherry wine) (Uh-huh) (Joe: Uuh-huh) Gina with The Note-Worthy: Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Alison and Nate: So come on baby, won't you show some class Why you want to move so fast (Lily: Faaaast) Angelika and Sydney: We don't have to take our (clothes off) (Lily: Ouh, noo) To have a good time (Oh, no) We could dance and party (all night) (Zach: Dance and party, all night) And drink some cherry wine (Uh-huh) (Zach: We don't haave) We don't have to take our (clothes off) (Joe: Clothes of, nooh) To have a good time (Oh, no) (Lily: Oh, no) We could dance and party (all night) (Lily: Raise some party, eey) And drink some cherry wine (Joe: Cherry wine) (Uh-huh) Alison, Becca and Sydney with The Note-Worthy: Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na (Zach: Oooh) Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na (Nate: Na-na, na-na) Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na (Joe: Ooh-oh! Oooh) Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na (Lily: Heeeeeeeee-ee-ee-ey) The Note-Worthy: Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na As the song draws to a close and fades out, all the club members start randomly hugging each other and having sum fun. Songs Trivia *Andrés and Cass make their debut. *The first time Ali is slushied. Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)